Heroes of Voltron
by GracefulRavenFeathers
Summary: A PJ/VLD mashup where i substituted the actual characters names with characters from Voltron. Rated t for violence just in case. No swearing. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy jackson or voltron
1. Chapter 1

Keith summoned his bayard and knocked three galra soldiers of the side of the hill like rag dolls. He stabbed a fourth, then willed his luxite blade back into a sword and hacked through another group of sentries.

Soon no more enemies faced him. The remaining druids began to disappear on their own. Shiro cut down a Galran general, and Keith made the mistake of sheathing his swords.

Pain flared in his lower back-so sharp and cold he thought one of those ice monster aliens he'd fought had touched him.

Next to his ear, a druid snarled, "Born a Galra, die a Galra."

The tip of a sword made entirely of purple electricity jutted through the front of Keith's armor, just below his rib cage.

Keith fell to his knees. Pidge's scream sounded miles away. He felt like he'd been immersed in salty water-his body weightless, his head swaying.

Pidge charged toward him. He watched with detached emotion as her bayard cut through the druid's mask with a metallic _ka-chunk._

A burst of energy parted Keith's mullet from behind. Dust settled around him, and broken druid mask skidded across the floor. The evil creature was gone-but it had made a lasting impression.

"Keith!" Pidge grabbed his shoulders as he began to fall sideways. He gasped as she dispersed the violet sword. Then she lowered him to the ground, propping his head against a stone.

Shiro ran to their side. He had a nasty cut on the side of his neck.

"Quiznack." Shiro stared at the wound in Keith's gut. "Oh, quiznack."

"Thanks," Keith groaned. "I was afraid it might be bad."

His arms and legs started to tingle as his body when into crisis mode, sending all the blood to his chest. The pain was dull, which surprised him, but his armor was soaked red. The wound was glowing. He was pretty sure sword wounds weren't supposed to glow.

"You're going to be fine." Pidge spoke the words like an order. Her tone steadied his breathing. "Shiro, Drillknyrf!"

Shiro stirred. "Yeah. Yeah, I got it." He ripped through their supply pouch and unwrapped a piece of the Altean painkiller.

"We have to stop the bleeding." Pidge used her bayard to cut fabric from the bottom of the druid's robe. She ripped the cloth into bandages.

Keith dimly wondered how she knew so much about first aid. She put the wounds on his back and stomach while Shiro pushed tiny bites of drillknyrf into his mouth.

Shiro's flesh fingers shook. After all the things he'd been through, Keith felt it odd that he would freak out now while Pidge acted so calm. Then it occurred to him-Shiro could _afford_ to be scared for him. Pidge couldn't. She was completely focused on trying to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to all who thought this was a chapter. I would like to know if anybody had any suggestions of what PJO/ HOO scene to do next to which characacters.**

 **Also, challenge round. Review with your CHB cabin name and get a point for your cabin. No cabin no points. Each question is worth a point!**

 **Who was Percy's math teacher in book one?**

 **Which lion does Allura pilot in classic voltron?**

 **Who is Lee Fletcher?**

 **That is all for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry in advance, this is a REALLY short chapter.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own voltron or Percy jackson**

"Run, little hero," Zarkon laughed. "Run!"

I glanced back and saw him approaching leisurely, swinging the black bayard as if he were enjoying the feel of having it in his hands. No weapon in the world could stop him. No amount of bameran crystal.

He was ten feet away when I heard, "SHIRO!"

Allura's voice.

Something flew past me, and a small blue mouse hit Zarkon in the eye.

 **Anyway, lol. That was way too fun and way too short. I will try harder.**

 **Also if you review with your cabin name you automatically get one point for your cabin!** ** _NO CABIN NO POINTS!_**

 **Until Next time!**

 **RN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm Back! My phone has this weird glitch, so i stopped being able to post on it. This is for Perse, who suggested Keith and Pidge as Percy and Annabeth in Taurtaurus. Plz review.**

Pidge decided the Galra wouldn't kill her. Neither would the poisonous atmosphere, nor the treacherous landscape with its pits, cliffs, and jagged rocks.

Nope. Most likely she would die from an overload of weirdness that would make her brain explode.

First, she and Keith had to pretend to be galra to stay alive. Then they were attacked by a gaggle of sentries, led by a druid Pidge had fought 2 months ago. Finally, they were rescued by a Galra janitor named named Bob who had purple Einstein hair, yellow eyes, and wicked broom skills.

Sure. Why not?

They followed Bob through the wasteland, tracing the route of a sentry as they approached the secret command center. Every so often they stopped in the shadows, which kept them alive, but Pidge wasn't happy about it. The toxic air made her throat feel like she was constantly gargling with battery acid.

Her only comfort was Keith. Every so often he would glance over and smile,or squeeze her hand. He had to be just as scared and miserable as she was, and she loved him for trying to make her feel better.

"I'm sure Bob knows what he's doing," Keith promised.

"We meet the most interesting people," Pidge murmured sarcastically.

"I am rather interesting!" The Galra turned and grinned. "Thank you for noticing!"

The big guy had good ears. Pidge would have to remember that.

"So Bob…" She tried to sound casual and friendly, which wasn't easy for her. "Why did you decide to help us?"

"You were in trouble," he said, like it was obvious.

"You betrayed your entire race," she said, "Because we called for help?"

"You needed me." Those yellow eyes shone through the darkness. "It's okay. I was tired of sweeping the command center anyway. Come along! We are almost at a rest stop."

 _A rest stop._

Pidge couldn't imagine what those words meant to the galra. She remembered all the times she and Matt relied on highway rest stops when they were on family road trips and couldn't stand being in the same car for another second.

Wherever Bob was taking them, she hoped it had clean restrooms and a snack machine. She repressed the giggles. Yes, she was definitely losing it.


End file.
